Iievius
Overview The Fourth Dynasty of the Empire of Iievius, or The Empire of Iievius is one of the playable factions in the "Frozen Plains" Warcraft 3 map. It is one of the Cardinal Empires, known as the Northern Empire as opposed to the Fifth Dominion and Davatria, which were the Southern Empire and the Western Kingdom respectively. It has one of the most powerful and versatile selection of units and abilities. Iievian units are expensive but well worth the cost as most of their units are more powerful or versatile than equivalently tiered units of other factions. Most of the Units of Iievius are designed for explosive power and yet still retain defensive ability, mimicing the canonical style of Iievian warfare. |- | |} Basic Force Composition The '''Iievian Army '''consists of a variety of units, focusing on mobile firepower, and the ability to defend against enemies before rolling out. The building up of resources and troops in order to reach stronger mechanized units plays a key factor in achieving victory. Strengths: A large array of powerful mechanical and space units, compounded with shield technology and versatile infantry base. Weaknesses: Iievian forces are relatively expensive compared to similarly tiered units in other races, and suffers heavily from harassment early game. Biological Units The Iievian Infantry and Femriat Combined Forces Corp is a small yet versatile group of units consisting of: Tier 1 * Scouting Legion: A specially trained light recon unit which specialises in mobility and scouting.(Also nicknamed 'Cliffjumpers') * Iievian Rifleman : A simple and generic base infantry unit which is well balanced and can use the special skill 'Dash' as a racial ability * Hard-Light Holoworker: An unarmed hard-light projection, which collects resource and build structures, but is too fragile for anything else. Tier 2 * Basilisk Sniper: A high damage unit which is designed for sniping important enemy units. * Iievian Officer: A caster unit, capable of several supporting commands, the Officer is also armed lightly with a small laser pistol. * Femriat Rider: A ranged cavalry unit that is iconic to Iievius. Fast and mobile, it also has the special skill 'Charge' * Winged Femriat: An unarmed biological air unit that can be ridden by a Iievian Rifleman to create a Winged Femriat Rider. Otherwise, is useful for scouting. * ASCOU: A stealthy unit specialising in assassination, sabotage and covert operations. Tier 3 *Knight of Arondight : Elite Infantry, an elite unit able to be used as a counter to other elite units or its powerful offensive strength. Vehicles and Mechanical Units The Mechanized Warfare Corps includes a vast aray of powerful units, including: Tier 1 *Lacerator: A small, lightly armoured drone which utilises its hundred of whirring, unpredictable blades along with its incredible hovering speed to disable any biological units before they can react. It is, however, fragile, and not very effective against other mechanical units. Research can be done at the Ironshire to make this unit a detector. Tier 2 * Stalker: This is a lightly armoured two-person walker which has reasonable Anti Infantry Capabilities. * Brick Tank: Heavy Defensive Unit, can only really be described as a primitive, moving mass of steel with a gun on top of it. * Cloaked Scuttler Drone: A small unarmed and cloaked mech that is summoned using a skill from the Kyceir Walker or Hades Walker. Is a detector. Tier 3 * Hades Assault Walker: Powerful four-legged walker, extremely dangerous and well armoured. Enormous offensive potential. * Tank Tank: A generic tank which was never very remarkable in the Iievian Armoury but is nonetheless a well equipped vehicle that benefits greatly from superior Iievian technology. Tier 4 * Kyceir Battle Walker: Extremely powerful walker with immense size and defended by layer upon layer of steel. The Hades is also equipped with a ridiculous amount of varying weaponry and is versatile due to this. * Herakles Battle Tank: A powerful tank and the only one in the Iievian arsenal which is relatively renowned. With powerful solidarity defensively and yet with crushing strength offensively, the Herakles is famous for taking regular tank characteristica and simply pushing them to excellence. Starship Units Tier 2 *Atlas-XI Class Carrier: A huge transport ship, self sustainable with farms and factories lining its humungous, city sized interior. This ship is heavily shielded by an energy creation grid kilometers long and kilometers wide, and smaller ships often dock here to recharge their shields or refuel their ships. This carrier can also transport soldiers with great speed from where they are to where they need to be. Tier 3 *Inferno Class Interceptors: A fast, high evasion ship manned by only the most determined and skilled pilots, who can weave and duck around even laser pulses by both instinct and calculation, always a step ahead the enemy. Traditionally these maneuverable units are a countermeasure to larger ships, using their small size and accurate lasers to pinpoint multiple weak points and crack the defenses of even the largest capital ships. *Pantheon-I Class Space Fighters: The bread and butter of the Iievian space forces, this ship has proven itself time and time again in battle. Pilots of fighter ships are seasoned space soldiers, knowledgeable about every trick which only works in space and even some which only work when flying low in the atmosphere. The Pantheon-I Class Fighter relies on its variable arsenal of weaponry, including the Minerva Class plasma missile systems, the sophisticated Mercury Class halberd beam, and the devastating Mars Class dual hull lasers. *Legion Class AIC Patrol Drones: An often used asset of the Iievian space military, these automated drones are cheap, numerous, and most importantly, destructive. Although armed cheaply and made of substandard material to save prices on these small, yet useful drones, they provide in numbers what their basic build does not. A single computer pilot can command five of these drones, which are handily outfitted with a single Novaburst Class hull laser and a self destruct command. Tier 4 *Starfire Class Elite Interceptors: A fast, high evasion ship manned by veteran, elite, interceptor pilots, skills honed by years and sometimes decades of experience. Similar to the Inferno Class Interceptor these elite units are a countermeasure to larger ships, using their small size and accurate lasers to pinpoint multiple weak points and crack the defenses of even the largest capital ships. With a newer, state of the art and far more expensive ship, these veteran interceptor pilots are afforded faster speed, more deadly lasers, and a host of other small benefits. *Pantheon-II Class Space Fighters: The newest fighter ships that Iievius has to offer, the Pantheon-II makes use of a fearsome armoury of sharp and shiny tools. With a new Athena Class missiles system, a faster charging and more powerful Hermes Class halberd beam, and boasting a slick pair of new Ares Class dual blast lasers, these fighters have no reason not to bring worry, anxiety, and hellfire to any enemy that sees them. *Jupiter Class Cruisers: One of the most powerful weapons in the Iievian arsenal, the Jupiter class cruiser is a monstrously powerful starship. Often described as the "capital ship in a cruiser's skin", the Jupiter hauls the heavy weaponry potential of a capital ship while utilising superior Iievian technology to keep both atmospheric potential for accurate fire and higher speed and maneuverability. Powerful shields and tens of defensive turrets keep the hundred strong crew from danger and its usual weapons, five Athena missile systems and eight Hermes halberd beams, pale in comparison to the size and scope of the gigantic XAC43 glassing ray that threatens any land based enemy, whether a army of tanks or a host of castles. Hero Units Lord of Arondight: : Among the Knights of Arondight, who are themselves known as the elites of the Iievian forces, there has always existed an even more secretive group, of rigorous selection and determined constitution, legendary warriors spoken of in fable and myth, rivalled only by heroes such as the Black Paladin Adarash or Commander Soulblade. These are the Lords of Arondight, captained by the King-Emperor himself, hand-picked for their skill, bravery, valour, and courage, who are regarded as the finest soldiers in the modern universe. Their fame is equaled only by their infamy, and the Lords are regarded as the most prestigious rank held by any Iievian. The King himself holds the title, and among Iievian culture it is said that the Lords are viewed as equals by the royalty. : Wielding the infamous Energy Lance, common to all members of the Order of Arondight, Lords are equipped with the highest standard of equipment that Iievius has to offer. The battle prowess of these already skillful and intimidating Lords is further inflated by heroic feats that are whispered of, on and off the battlefield. Lords have been said to spear a thousand men at once with Lances that grew and fed on human blood, or to suddenly inspire a cruel and fearsome aura of terror which stikes enemies still and humiliating them with malevolence untold. Some are said to radiate a slick charisma that confuses opposition till they turn on friends, not foes. The greatest Lords are known for such speed, strength, and cunning, that it is said they were invulnerable in battle. The Symbiote: : The bond between a Rider and their mount can be counted among servitude, friendship, or even brotherhood. Among the Femriat Corps it is this bond which is prized above all others, this bond which is held up as their holy motto and commandment. Yet, among the Corp, their is only one title which is granted to those who take this commandment to the highest level, and as such, it is the greatest respect the Corp can bestow. The Symbiote is the single most driven, synchronized, and skillful team of Rider and Mount that is still working in the Corp, and each of those three values goes hand in hand with the other. Symbiotes have achieved the greatest compatibility, co-operation, and teamwork with their Femriat and similarly their Femriat has acheived this with them. : Riders of this level, even once retired, are traditionally considered flee-on-sigt foes for most enemy infantry; their immense physical strength, combat skills, speed, and accurate sharpshooting makes for a slaughter when one confronts them without a decided advantage. Symbiotes are known to be devastatingly agile, charging fearlessly with crushing force and ploughing gaping rents into enemy lines. With years of experience or at least enormous talent behind them, they can seamlessly traverse from aggressive melee on the part of the Femriat and pinpoint accurate long-range fire by the rider atop it. Many Riders are rumoured to actually merge with their Femriat under extreme duress, evolving into huge, hulking monstrous creatures, capable of grinding mountains to dust with a fist or causing tornadoes with a gust of breath. Iievian Buildings Production Buildings * Planetary Outpost/Headquarters/Capital (Worker Production) * Portaldown (Infantry Production) * Ironshire (Tank Production/Walker Production) * Fall Away (Space Production) * Saberswarm (Femriat Production) Research Buildings * Swallow Nest (ASCOU enablement and upgrades) * Energy Link (Basic Weapons Upgrades) * Nebula Core (Vehicle Upgrades) * Gene Forge (Femriat, Basilisk, KoA enablement/upgrades) * Star Child (T4 starship enablement, related skill research) Miscellaneous Buildings * Kilsham Soil (Population) * Salviun Defense Turret (AA Turret) * Bunker Tactics W.I.P Counters W.I.P The Fifth Dominion W.I.P Davatria Fal'Shia W.I.P Category:Factions Category:Iievius